


Bedfellows

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Wet & Messy, that's a lot but better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Rope realizes she has feelings for Mercia that go beyond the casual.





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> I created Rope Adaar for my fic _Caving In_ for the Black Emporium Exchange 2018, and more or less accidentally ended up pairing her with my other Adaar, Mercia. This fic is the result of that pairing.
> 
> Now there is an AU in my brain where Rope becomes Inquisitor and Mercia and her end up in a healthy polyamorous triad with Cassandra - but that's for another time. Maybe. Who knows. ;)

The tavern bed was not at all suited to fit two fully grown Vashoth women. It didn’t matter if they were curled up against each other, with their legs entangled in the aftermath of a good lay and Rope’s face buried in Mercia’s neck, there simply wasn’t enough space to accommodate the both of them. Mercia was perched against the wall, and every time she moved even slightly her horns scratched the stucco. Rope’s calves were cramping up with the way her legs were folded to fit on the mattress, but they had to make do. They always had to make do.

“You’re always so much fun to bed, Kadan.” Rope let the endearment hang between them. “Your tits are so soft.” She added some more emphasis to her statement by cupping one of them with her hand and squeezing it. Mercia let out a breathy laugh and covered Rope’s hand with her own.

“I find being with you quite enjoyable as well.”

Rope leaned up and looked at Mercia’s full lips. Some of the pink color she usually painted on there had stained the corner of her mouth. Good. Mercia could do with looking a little more disheveled. It made the rest of them look normal.

Rope didn’t know if it was the result of being this close and sharing this physical space with Mercia, but she actually felt a little in love.

Or maybe more than just a little.

Mercia leaned closer, ignored the scraping of her horns against the bedroom wall, and kissed Rope languidly, as though they didn’t have to get up in the early hours of the morning…as though they had all the time in the world.

Mercia could be quite demanding in bed, telling you exactly in which spot she wanted your fingertips, or wearing you out with that quiet grace she had, until all your soft bits were quivering and you left a wet patch on the mattress. She’d be graceful about that, too, changing the sheets in the dead of night without complaining, or offering to switch places if a change wasn’t a possibility.

The only way to make her truly malleable was to treat her to elaborate, proper oral. Rope loved having Mercia on her face, kneading her generously shaped ass while she paid attention to her small clit, fucking her with her tongue until Mercia was gripping the headboard, gasping and laughing.

Fuck, she was gorgeous, and deserved every orgasm Rope could coax from her.

Rope brushed the back of her fingers against Mercia’s cheek and leaned back a few inches, Mercia’s breath still sweet on her face. Mercia’s eyes were half shut with heavy eyelids, her myriad of freckles emphasized by the sunlight they had been subjected to for days on end. Rope’s stomach fluttered.

Oh, fuck it all.

“Mercia, I - this may be reckless, but…do you ever think we could be something beyond the casual? You make me feel things, and I would like to give us a try.”

Mercia touched subtle fingertips to the rose tattoo on Rope’s throat and smiled, the tips of her canine teeth peeking out from under her lip.

More butterflies. Well then.

“I think I’d like that too, Merope.”

Mercia was the only member of the Valo-Kas to call her by her full name. She really was like that. She couldn’t fight for shit, but she could do this, the part where she could tell your history and what made you tick by simply looking at you. That, and she could patch you up no matter how severe your wounds were. Mercia had shown capabilities that could virtually bring people back from the dead. Even though Rope was the mage of the two, Mercia seemed to be weaving her magic every single day.

“We can keep it open if you want,” Rope hastened to say, because keeping a closed relationship within the Valo-Kas was as uncommon as flying pigs – and they had _tried_ to make them fly. “Are you all right with telling the others, though?”

“Of course I am. We wouldn’t be able to hide it otherwise, anyway.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that.”

Rope retracted her half-numb hand from underneath her torso, and began working her other hand down the deep curves of Mercia’s body. Mercia hummed appreciatively, and Rope kissed her again, softly at first, but deepening the contact quickly. She licked Mercia’s bottom lip, and Mercia’s hips bucked, her thighs clenching around Rope’s leg in between them. Rope dragged her tongue, with metal bauble and all, across Mercia’s, and Mercia moaned against her. Rope had never met anyone who liked using her mouth as much as Mercia did. Loved having a finger or two in there, too.

Mercia flipped Rope over, rearranging their positions so she was suspended above her, her breasts and belly subjected to gravity. She started grinding against Rope’s leg, her long braid tumbling over her shoulder and jostling with each movement. Rope grabbed Mercia’s ass and pressed her close, feeling the heated trace of slick she left against her skin. The bed protested underneath them.

“I swear, this bed isn’t built for this. We’re gonna break it.” Rope said.

“I should hope not.” Mercia’s voice wobbled, but she wasn’t slowing down the movement of her hips. “Shokrakar might not forgive us for spending more money than necessary.”

“Shokrakar has probably landed in the cleavage of some tavern girl, and has other things to think about right now.”

“For both their sakes, I hope she does,” Mercia smiled, and Rope snorted. She knew why people thought of Mercia as serious, but if you were privileged enough to be privy to her jokes, you were in for a good time.

“Here, I need your fingers.” Mercia said, lifting her body from Rope’s leg to give her access. Rope gladly obeyed, steadily rubbing Mercia to her climax and beyond, making her come a second time. Rope took it even further until her hand was soaking wet and Mercia was tumbling down onto her chest, sobbing with overstimulation.

“S-stop. That’s enough.”

Rope retracted her hands, inconspicuously wiped them on the bed, and held Mercia close, touching her hair and her horns. Mercia slid off of her, and Rope took the covers, tucking their tangle of limbs underneath the cotton, even though their feet did not quite fit underneath it.

“Sleep well, Kadan,” Rope said softly, noticing how different the endearment sounded now. She kissed the birthmark on Mercia’s forehead and felt like she had made the right decision laying bare her feelings.

(“I can’t believe it took you this long to figure it out,” Shokrakar said the next morning, not even trying to hide the circles under her own eyes.

Rope merely grinned like a fool.)


End file.
